


Pest Problems

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Brothers
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Gen, pet death, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monarch's attempts to bond with a raccoon end predictably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pest Problems

It was a quiet day for what remains of the Flutter Horde. Not having a giant cocoon to patrol or an army of henchmen to clean up after, 21 was taking some much deserved relaxation time. He was reading one of the books from the book shelves that wasn’t covered in a layer of mold. Sitting on one of the good chairs in the still half destroyed sitting room, 21 hears the slam of the front door. He puts his book down on the nearby stand.

“21!” The Monarch roars. “Where is Bandit?”

His singular henchman fumbles out of the chair, falling onto the ripped rug. He manages to sputter out a confused “What?” before his boss continues his ranting.

“Every day, he would greet me at the door,” The Monarch continues as 21 picks himself up from the floor. “I would feed him table scraps. He would make the cutest little chattering noises as he rubbed his paws together. Like he was scheming against his enemies.“

“Is Bandit….a raccoon?” 21 asks. 

 

“Yes! My pet raccoon. I found him in the pantry. We bonded over Doritos and Fresca. I got him a collar and wanted to surprise him.”

21 rubs the back of his neck as The Monarch shows a bright orange collar. A small silver tag saying “Bandit” shines from the tag.

“Uh, boss?” 21 says. “Dr. Mrs. The Monarch called animal control to come over to deal with the pest problem. They came over this morning while you were out and took him away.” 

“What?” The Monarch screams. “I didn’t authorize that!”

“You were right there when she called them!” 21 sputters. “It was on the calendar.”

“What is with all the yelling?” a deep voice asks.

They both turn to face Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, hands on her hips. The Monarch rushes to her side, grabbing her shoulders.

“They took Bandit!” The Monarch announces. “We’ve got to get him back!”

Dr. Mrs. looks at 21, confused.

“He was feeding the raccoon that was knocking the garbage cans over. He bought it a collar and named it Bandit,” 21 says.

“Sweetie,” Dr. Mrs. says, placing a gloved hand on her husband’s bare cheek. “They’ve probably already released him out in the wild by now.”

She doesn’t have the heart to tell him that Animal Control more than likely destroyed his pet raccoon. 21 stands next to the fire place, rubbing his arms as Dr. Mrs. tries to comfort The Monarch. 21 makes a mental note to start doing the weekly status meetings again. In the mean time, he decides that the two of them need their privacy and heads into the kitchen. He knows that The Monarch will want something comforting to drink.

Rummaging in the pantry, he finds the tin of hot chocolate hidden behind the Raisin Bran. If they didn’t hide them, The Monarch would pick all the tiny marshmallows out of the mix again. The bag of marshmallows are for snacking, not the tiny ones in the hot chocolate mix.

21 assembles the cup of hot chocolate, putting the cup into the microwave. He stops the timer with a second to spare and grabs the heated cup, tossing in a couple of the large marshmallows for good measure. He walks back into the torn up living room. His boss is sitting on the large and plush arm chair in front of the fire place. Dr. Mrs. is sitting on the arm of the chair, rubbing The Monarch’s arm. 21 offers the cup to The Monarch, who takes it gratefully. 21 sits on a near by chair, waiting to see if he has any orders.

The Monarch is busy finding solace in his hot chocolate, so 21 takes the time to relax and plan out next week’s meeting. Maybe he’ll get a plaque made as a reminder so The Monarch won’t whine so much through the meeting. He’ll have to talk to Dr. Mrs. about it. Letting The Monarch enjoy his cocoa is the only plan he is willing to execute right now.


End file.
